Caught in the Act
by LordStarscream22
Summary: What happens, when you are together with your lover and you think you are alone? Well you THINK that you are alone... A little One-Shot about Starscream and Arcee (TFP).


**_INFO: I don't own Transformers Prime. All rights belongs to Hasbro and the HUB!_**

****_I've written this story for a contest on deviantart and now i want to share this story with you. Hope you like it and i am still sorry for any mistakes ;)_

**Secret found out**

It was a wonderfull and warm night. No clouds were at the dark sky, only the moon and the stars.

And underneath the sky full of stars, two Bots were laying on the ground and were looking at the stars. „It is so wonderful over here Starscream…" „Indeed it is 'Cee~." The Seeker looked next to him and smiled, when the femme was looking at him as well and with a big smile on her face. „I am glad that you like this Place." „I don't like it, i love it Star!". This caused the Seeker to smile even wider and he scooted closer to her. „Anythink for you Arcee~."

He stroked her servo gently with his claws and chuckled, when she blushed and looked away from him shyly. „Don't be shy Arcee. We are the only ones here, no one will find us." „I hope you are right Starscream." She looked back at him and this time she looked serious. He shivered slightly and took her servo in his own. „Don't worry Arcee, No one will find us here and no one will find out our little Secret." „Promise it!" „I promise it to you Arcee."

He kissed her cheek gently and made her blush even harder. „Oh Cee, you have no idea how cute you look, when you're blushing like that," he laughed and pulled her into his arms, so she could resting her head on his chest. She grumbled slightly and buried her face into his chest to hide her face from him. Starscream couldn't help but chuckle again and he started to stroke her back gently and slowly up and down. He smirked, when he felt her shiver under his gentle touch and he kept doing it.

He closed his optics and smiled, when he could hear her purring quitely. „Hm, what is that huh? 'Cee likes it~?" He teased her with a light chuckle and she grumbled again. „I can't hear you~," he sang in his sweetest voice he could do at the moment. But the big smirk on his face said it otherwhise…

„Yes, i like it. Satisfied now?" She smiled, when she heard him laugh again and he nooded his head. „Yes, i am now Arcee." He kept stroking her and nuzzled her head gently. Arcee looked up at him and smirked, when she got an idea. She sat up and straddled his waist and looked deep into his optics. „What is wrong Arcee?" He tilted his head and looked at her questioningly. She smirked and leaned down to him and kissed him gently on his lips. He closed his optics and purred into the kiss and pulled her closer. She smiled into the kiss and looked at him.

After some seconds she pulled away and smirked, when he looked at her with half closed optics. „Star likes it~?" she teased him, using his own words against him. He laughed quietly and smirked at her. „Yes, Star likes it…very much hehehe." She rolled her optics playfully and yelped, when she could feel his servos on her back again, but this time he was holding her close to him and he sat up with her, so she could sitting in his lap. She blushed hard again and she tried to back away from him, but he was holding her close to his body and smirked deviously.

„W-what are you doing Starscream?" He smirked even wider and leaned close to her audio receptor. „We are all alone here Arcee~. No one is here who could find us. We should take advantage of that, don't you think~?" he purred seductively into her audios, making her shiver. „Stop that Starscream!" She hit him gently on his chest and giggled when he leaned closer and closer, until his lips were on her neck, kissing her lovingly. One of his servos found his way to her leg and resting on it. He smirked when he was kissing his way up to her lips. She giggled into the kiss and closed her optics and enjoyed every bit of this wonderful moment. Her servos found their way to his wings and teased them lightly, making him shiver with pleasure. He kissed her again and this time, he deepend the kiss and his servos were stroking her leg and her back gently. She shivered more and leaned closer to him and closed her optics tightly when he found one of her weak spots. He smirked into the kiss and kept doing it and teased her a bit more.

„Arcee? What is going on here?!" The two of them stopped immediately and looked in the direction, where the voice was comming from. Arcee and Starscream looked shocked, when they saw Optimus Prime standing right next to them and he was looking at them with wide optics. „O-Optimus? What are you doing here?" Arcee asked and her voice was trembling, like her whole body was just right now. Starscream trembled as well and he couldn't got a single word out of his mouth. „What I am doing here? I should ask YOU what YOU'RE doing here!" Optimus said and he was still shocked. Who could blame him? Arcee was still sitting in Starscreams lap, her servos on his wings and he had his servos on her leg and on her back.

„We should talk in private when we are back at the base Arcee!" The femme sighed heavily and she buried her face again in Starscreams chest. The Seeker blushed hard and was looking away from the Autobot leader. „And you said, we were alone and no one could find us…" the femme grumbled slightly into his chest.

And the moral of the story:

Pay attention to your surroundings, or you'll get cought in the act…

_**END**_


End file.
